Ben 10: A Magical Mishap
by UltimateHero10
Summary: After escaping jail with the help of his niece, Hex plans to bring worlds both mortal and magical to his knees by obtaining the dragon flame. In attempt to stop him, ben follows the evil sorcerers through the dimensional portal. But this plan backfired as he is now stuck in gardenia. Home of it's keeper. Can ben handle having to share the hero spotlight while finding a way back?
1. Chapter 1

(A/N):There is a chance that those of you reading this right now have already an earlier fic titled Danny Phantom: The clash of ice and fire. This is the ben10 crossover story i said i would write. The inspiration from this story came from a youtube video that had pitted my favorite hero,Ben10, against the Winx club. And although the end result of the fight left somewhat of a bitter taste in my mouth, i wish the video would show again. Anyways, in this fic, ben gets trapped in the magical dimmension and will eventually have to fight the winx six to one. Who do you think is gonna win? The story takes place some time before the BSSC saga. So, i am proud to present...

**Ben10:A Magical Mishap!**

**Chapter 1: A spell gone wrong**

Our story begins as our 10-year old hero rides through the streets of Manhattan in the rustbucket with ex-plumber and grandfather,Maxwell Tennyson, as well as sorceress-in-training and often pain in the butt of a cousin,Gwendolyn tennyson.

The tennysons had recently got word of the escape of two of their more powerful enimies. Hex,an old sorcerer bent on taking over the world, and his semi-loyal neice, charmcaster who would often steal the opportunity whenever possible. Only hours after their breakout, the two had robbed the historical museum. The only thing they took was an old tattered and beaten-up book with mysterious runes engraved into the cover.

Unable to stop them from taking the book, the three had followed them to an abandoned parking building. Charmcaster was given the task to keep watch as hex began preparing for what seemed to be a high-level spell. In front of hex was a circle of ancient runes. Four golden torches were lit as hex had levitated the stolen book into the air.

"Well uncle,now that we've gotten all this junk,mind telling me what this so called ultimate power is?" Charmcaster asked already bored with how things looked.

"I shouldn't have to explain to you the importance of this mission,but if you insist." Her grandfather replied while he flipped through the pages of the tomb.

"Tell me charmcaster,do you remember where you practiced your magic before becoming my apprentice?"

"Uh yeah. I think it was called cloud tower. Charmcaster answered flashing back to her earlier years as a sorceress. And if i remember correctly, the girls there had a thing for chaos. Why do you ask?"

"In my years of studying the vast possibilities of magic, i had soon come across an old legend. The legend speaks of a powerful embodiment of magical power referred to as the dragon flame." Hex began. People say it alone created the entire magical dimmension from it's intense fires."

"That's crazy! Charmcaster protested.

"Is it really?" Hex questioned. I've also recently heard that this girl had recently graduated from the alfea school for fairies.

" That goody goody school? His niece had asked in disgust. The chumps from there are complete wimps! Not once during my time there did i find any of those fairies who had any backbone."

"Well, i imagine the keeper of the dragon flame may be different. Replied hex. It also seems that she's allied herself with some friends. Not as poweful as her, but still very troublesome when working together.

"Hey uncle, how do you know all this stuff anyway if you've been stuck in jail for the last year? Charmcaster asked.

"I do not spend all my time in incarciration just twidiling my thumbs, charmcaster. Hex replied. I still have access to the latest informmation in the magical realms.

"So, this dragon flame you're talking about,we're going to take it right?" Asked charmcaster.

"Precisely. And if all goes according to plan, than not even the combined power of her pathetic little friends will be able to stop me. Hex chuckled.

But, unknown to the two evil sorcerers, the tennysons were following close behind in the rustbucket while remaining unnoticed.

"Hey grandpa,what's with all that junk they're carrying?" Asked ben,

"It's all charms and stones. Answered gwen. Several different relics which are usually needed for casting a high-level spell.

"What kind of spell?" He asked.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." Answerd gwen.

"Which is why we're going to stop them before they get a chance!" Said max as he continued to follow charmcaster and hex.

They had eventually followed them to an aboandoned parking building which only had a few broken down vehicles left in the lots.

"Ah, this spot should be sufficent. Sai hex as he had placed the charms in a circle like formation in front of him. While he was getting evrything ready, ben, gwen and max were now a floor under them. They were moving about slowly so that they wouldn't be noticed right away.

"Alright, what's the plan grandpa?" Asked gwen.

"Well, they don't know that we're here yet, so we still have the element of suprise. Ben, you turn into ghostfreak and...max began before ben had activated the omnitrix.

"Actually grandpa, i've got plan of my own." Ben said as he had slammed the dial of the watch, but did not become ghostfreak. Instead, he became the petrosapian known to him as diamondhead.

"What the-? Grandpa said ghostfreak, not diamondhead! Shouted an irate gwen.

"I know. But for what i have planned, diamondhead's the perfect choice." He said just before running to the next floor where charmcaster and hex were.

"Alright you two. Recess is over. All convicts have to head back to their cells. He said smugly.

"Tennyson! Hex hissed. Charmcaster! He shouted turning to his neice.

"Yeah, yeah i know." She said as she reached into her back and oulled out a few tiny rocks. After she had threw them, they had grew into dog-like creatures.

"Seriously? These things again? He asked as he had ounched away one that tried to lunge at him. I'd thought you would've came up with some new tricks since the last time. He continued as he had impaled one with a diamand shard.

"Oh,i think i've learned a new trick or two." She said slyly as unbeknownst to ben, one of her rock golems was creeping up behind him like a panther on it's prey. The creature lunged at the petrosapian's head with him being to late to react. But just before it had the chance to take a chomp at his head, the golem was estroyed by gwen's mana bolt.

"You know ben, i can't keep saving your butt forever." She said s she had covered ben's back.

"Heh,strange. I never remember asking you to." Ben replied as the two had took care of the rest of the rock golems. But just as they had finished taking care of the rock monsters, they noticed that hex was glowing with a light purple aura. The charms in front of him began to rise as he began cahnting the encantation for the spell.

The charms had begun to spin at a rapid pace and went faster and faster until they were nothing more than a blur. Soon, a vortex begun to open. Seeing this, max had saught to disrupt the enrgy field with a blast from his laser cannon. But hex had raised an energy shield and repelled his attack sending it into a nearby column. Seconds later, the portal was open.

"Yes! It's done! Said hex in triumph. Charmcaster, we are leaving. Hex said as he had begun to enter the portal.

"Oh no you don't! Said diamondhead as he had lunged at hex hoping to stop him from leaving. Unfortunately, he had pushed hex into the portal with him following close behind.

"Uncle!" Said charmcaster as she had entered the portal after the two. Soon, the portal began to close. Gwen and max tried to go in as well, but the portal had closed up too fast before they could reach it.

"Ben!" Both him and his granddaughter said in unison.

As they wondered where he could have went his time, ben was now hurdiling through a space/time fortex with charmcaster and hex.

"Alright hex, where is this thing taking us? Ben asked.

"To none other than the world where all things magic exist. Hex replied. But you will prove to be a nuisance if i allow you to interfere. He finished before firing a blast of magical energy at the hero. For a few short seconds, he was electrocuted as the spell had taken effect. But after the electricution wore off, he found that nothing had changed.

"Hey hex, i think you're stick thingy is busted! He said pointing to his magical staff.

"I assure you, the spell will take effect in due time. Said hex as he charged for another blast. Until then, i shall make sure you don't interfere! He shouted as he fired an even more intense blast knocking diamondhead into the wall of the vortex as he suddenly disappeared. As ben continued to hurdle through a different part of the vortex, the opening credits appeared as the title showed in bold white and green letters.

**BEN 10: A MAGICAL MISHAP!**

**(Enter ben10 rock tehme from race against time)**

_**It started when an alien device did what it did**_

_**It stuck itself upon his wrists with secrets that it hid**_

_**Now he's got superpowers, he's no ordinary kid, he's ben10**_

_**(BEN 10!)**_

_**So if you see him, you might be in for a big suprise**_

_**He'll turn into an alien before your very eyes.**_

_**He's slimy,creepy, fast and strong, he's every shape and size**_

_**He's ben10 (BEN10)**_

_**Armed with powers, he's on the case. Fighting off evil from earth or space.**_

_**He'll never stop till' he makes them pay.**_

_**'Cause he's the baddest kid to ever save the day!**_

_**BEN10!**_

_**1,2,3..**_

_**BEN10!**_

_**4,5,6,**_

_**BEN10!**_

_**7,8,9**_

_**BEN10!**_

-Gardenia-

A bright light had appared in the sky, Almost like a star.

"Look mommy, a shooting star." Said a young girl to her mother.

Upon closer inspection, it seemed like the star was heading straight for them.

"Hey! It's coming to us! Make a wish. Said the girl closing her eyes.

"That's not a star! Said the mother as she had quickly scooped up the little girl and got a safe distance away. The star was actually ben still i his diamondhead form covered in a purple spear of energy. Upon crashing, it creates a huge explosion that could be seen and felt from miles away. Particularly, in a pet shop named love and pet which was run by six girls.

"Did you girls feel that? Asked a girl with long orange hair.

"Yeah. But, what was it?" Asked a blond.

"It seems like it came from the park." Said a girl sitting at a computer.

"Let's check it out." Said the orange-haired girl as she and the others ran to investigate the crash.

_Well, chapter 1 is finished. Chapter 2 will be up some time later. Ben has landed in gardenia park and has no way of contacting gwen or max. How will things play out from here? Sorry if the chapter seems a tad short. I promise to make longer ones in the future._

_Next time: Chapter 2: Of Fairies and Aliens_


	2. Chapter 2: Of Fairies and Aliens

_Hello my loyal readers and followers and welcome to the next chapter of Ben10: A magical mishap. After entering the portal in an attempt to stop hex from his plans, ben crash lands in gardenia park. And with no way of contacting gwen or max, much less finding a way back to his home world. What awaits our hero in this world unfamiliar to him? _

_**Chapter 2: Of Fairies and Aliens!**_

The screen opens on ben just waking up in an endless black and green void. Or, better known as the backdrop for his transformations. As ben had finally stirred, he had found he was floating in mid-air.

"Whoa…where am I? He asked to himself. What happened? Ben had thought back to what had happened prior to now. He had then flashbacked to his short confrontation with hex and charmcaster in the space/time vortex.

"Ah…that's right. He blasted me with some freaky beam just before I blacked out. As ben continued to wonder about his whereabouts, he had heard a feminine voice speak from behind him.

"_My, I haven't been expecting you for quite some time. I guess it's important for a hero to be punctual…" The voice spoke. _

"Huh? Who said that?" Ben asked as he turned to find the source of the voice. But seconds after he turned around…he found a large stone slab with elaborate drawings carved in it. It looked like one of those Egyptian hieroglyphs that you'd find in pyramids or the museum. In the center were six different dragon drawings flying around in a circle around an orb of some sort in the middle.

"What's this doing here? Ben asked as he got a closer look at the stone. Was this thing talking to me?"

"_No, I'm just using it as a way to communicate with you." The feminine voice spoke. _Suddenly, the dragon to the left of the stone slab had glowed a bright green forcing ben to cover his eyes. After the light dimmed down, ben felt a strong surge of wind pass him. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to say the least.

"Whooooooa!" Ben said in awe as he was now faced with a long, yet skinny greenish-blue dragon. It had yellow eyes and had two long antenna protruding from its head. Several wind patterns had decorated it's back and its wide wings. It's long body ended in a feathery tail with large beautifully designed feathers.

'W-What are you?" Ben asked slightly stunned by the dragons' appearance.

"Right now, it matters not who I am. The dragon replied. But what does matter that you have arrived. And what's more, in your more reasonable form as well."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Ben asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Whoops, sorry. I probably shouldn't have told you that. The dragon giggled. I have a nasty habit of dropping hints. Anyway, you'll meet me later on, when you cannot rely on that watch of yours. Before ben could ask anymore questions, the dragon had let out a large screech as it had summoned a large gust of wind sending ben spiraling a way.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" He screamed as he was blown away and tossed around by the forceful winds unable to fight back. Seconds later, the wind had all but stopped abruptly. Opening his eyes, ben saw the orange sky from the crater he had created when he had landed. By the looks of it, it was getting late.

"Ah…my head…" He spoke with a deep voice. He had looked at his arms and saw that they were still the arms of his petrosapian form.

"Huh, I'm still in hero mode. He spoke to himself. Guess that means the watch hasn't timed out yet. Looking around, he noticed the hole he made in the earth he had landed on. Must have taken a pretty nasty fall. Well, no use in staying down here. He said as he had begun climbing out of the hole. But just as he had reached the surface, he saw that he was suddenly surrounded by most of the town's residents. They had mixed looks of confusion and fear at the strange creature that suddenly appeared.

"What Is that thing? Is it some kind of monster?" Asked someone from the crowd.

"It has to be an alien! I saw it fall from the sky!" Shouted a woman from the crowd.

"An alien? Does that mean…it's here to invade our planet?" Asked another from the crowd.

"Well, doesn't seem like these people are too friendly to aliens yet. Diamondhead said to himself. Maybe this is a good time to make a good impression. The alien then had proceeded towards the crowd to speak with them. But the crowd only backed away from the diamond-clad alien in response.

"Listen everyone, I am not an enemy. He began. I don't exactly know what you've all seen in comic books and t.v. shows, but I assure you, I'm a friendly alien. I am not here to hurt you.

'Yeah right! That's what they all say! Shouted a defiant young boy from the crowd. The minute we turn our backs, you're stickin' your tentacles in the back of our necks and start spoutin' some crud about love and junk!

'Okay first, I don't know what freaky show you've been watching, but my race doesn't do that kind of stuff. Diamondhead replied. Second, I promise you, I'm a good guy. I spent my entire summer saving-. Hey wait, just where am I anyway?" He asked as he looked around seeing now trace of new York. The town ahead seemed to be relatively cleaner and less hustle and bustle than the town he was in earlier.

"This is our home, Gardenia! Shouted the youth again. And if you don't hurry and go back to your home planet right now, then there's no doubt the fairies are going to arrive and send you back by force!"

"Listen, I would go home if I could, but an old wiza-." Diamondhead began before he had stopped mid-sentence. Wait a minute, who did you say was coming?" Ben asked.

"Look! Here they come! Shouted a woman from the crowd pointing to the sky. As he had looked up, he had saw several people flying in mid-air. As they began to descend, he was able to identify them as all girls. Each of them wearing different colored costumes and sporting what seemed to be fairy wings on their backs. Everyone there had cheered for them the minute they landed. The one in the front of the group had long red hair that stopped just above her knees with cyan eyes. She wore a multi-layered frilly dress with different shades of blue, green, purple and pink with a blue collar at her neck with a pink bow and a blue necklace with a heart shaped pendant. Her wings, ample in size, are both light yellow and pink, with a soft Alice blue outlining and speckled with dark blue decorative jewels. She also has hot pink eye makeup. She has yellow orange highlights that are located at the top of her head, bangs and at the ends of her hair. She also wore strappy, barefoot sandals that are decorated with three hearts, and wears two sets of blue, heart shaped barrettes on either side of her head in addition to earrings of the same color and shape. Her arms were covered with sparkly pink see-through gloves.

The second fairy was tan skinned and had honey brown hair with blond in her bangs. She had jade eyes and appeared to be as tall as the others. She was wearing a high-waist, hip-length frock, primarily fuchsia, with orchid, violet, powder blue and soft green trimming, thistle, above-the-elbow translucent gloves that are decorated with various pearl colored jewels, and soft green and light yellow, ample butterfly wings with orchid outlining that are bejeweled with pear shaped and colored decorations. Her forewings are edged with a convex tornus and she has terminal hind wing lobes between a convex apex and tornus. She also wore strappy, cyan colored barefoot sandals and a cyan tiarra on top of her head.

The third had blackish-blue hair and purple eyes. She wore a deep orange strapless top. She had yellow wings with blue edges with blue gems hanging off them. She wore a red shirt with pink ribbons hanging on the edges.

"The fourth fairy ben had saw had dark skin and long, wavy brown/black hair and cerulean eyes. She wore a frilly cyan strapless top decorated with magenta and yellow, a matching skirt, and banana yellow gloves. Her wings were outlined with signature lime green, decorated with pink pearls and filled in with magenta and yellow to match her outfit.

The fifth one was a tall girl with magenta-colored, pixie styled hair, had teal eyes and a pale skin tone. She wore an offlattering light blue translucent above-the-elbow gloves that are decorated with various violet colored jewels and orchid, light yellow and violet, ample butterfly-styled wings with violet bejeweled outlining. Her wings have spurs/tails with spiral tips. She wore an orchid tube top with orchid shorts. On top of the tube top, there are two light blue petal-shaped ornaments connected to several more petal-shaped ornaments on the sides of her shorts. She has also green barefoot sandals with purple jewels, and wears what appears to be a lily-shaped, soft green colored barrette clip placed upon the left side of her head.

The sixth fairy ben had golden blond hair that stopped just below her waists, golden brown eyes and a medium skin tone. She wore an orange top with blue midriff straps and an orange and pink mini-skirt. She wore translucent pink gloves that went up to her upper arm. Her wings are large and butterfly-shaped, orange in color with an undertone of shades of blue, yellow, and pink. Small gems dangle off the ends. She wore a turquoise colored tiara.

"_Okay, definitely not what I expected to find on the other side of a space/time vortex." _ He thought to himself. _I'm guessing these are the "fairies" the kids were talking about. _

"What is that thing?" Asked the dark fairy in green.

"I don't know. The redhead in blue answered. But, the magical wave came from here. And since this thing is the only one here out of place…"

"Alright, start talkin' rock-head. The blond spoke up. Who are you and why are you here?

"First off, it's not rock-head, it's _diamond _head. He corrected. And second, like I'm really going to start taking orders from a bunch of girls playing fairy princess. Yeah right." Diamondhead snorted.

'Well, I guess we don't have to ask if it can talk or not." Said the dark-skinned fairy.

"And apparently, It knows smack." Added the pink-haired fairy.

"I'm not an it, I'm a he!" He retorted.

'Well, whoever you are, how did you get here in the first place?" The redhead asked approaching him.

"It was because of some wizard dude I was fighting back in my world. When I tried to stop him from coming here, I sort of jumped into the portal he created and…

"Wait, wizard? Asked the brown haired fairy. Do you mean oberon?"

"Oberon? Who the heck is oberon?" He asked as he had scratched his head.

"I do believe she is referring to me." Spoke a sinister voice from nowhere. In puffs of black smoke, four men in gothic/black clothing had appeared. The leader had red hair that extended to his shoulders. The second one had a red spikey Mohawk, the third was darker skinned than the others and had his brown hair ties into dread locks.

"Great, just what I needed. More magic…" Diamondhead muttered.

"Good day, all." Began the red-haired wizard.

"Ogron, what are you doing here? Asked the redhead. Are you responsible for this?" She asked pointing to the alien shape shifter.

"I'll admit, we have no idea where this creature came from. But not to worry, we shall be getting him out of your hair soon enough.'

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" Diamondhead asked.

"Oh, where are my manners? He asked with a fake tone of politeness. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ogron. A pleasure to meet you my otherworldly friend. These are my comrades, Duman…He said positioning to the one with the Mohawk.

Anagan..He said as he positioned to the blond haired man as he tipped his hat.

And gantlos..Ogron finished positioning towards the dark skinned one.

We are the wizards of the black circle. And we need you to come with us."

"Do I look stupid to you?" Diamondhead retorted.

"You really want us to answer that question kid?" Asked Gantalos.

"I may not know a thing or two about magic, but just by looking at you, I can tell you're not exactly with the welcoming committee.

"I'm afraid I must insist. And if you refuse to reply, then we'll have to use more forceful persuasion.' Ogron continued as the dark skinned wizard known as gantalos had jumped into the sky before crashing down sending a purple seismic wave towards him and the fairies. The girls had got into the air to avoid the seismic attack, but diamondhead wasn't so lucky and fell on his back from the sudden seismic activity.

"I suggest you come along peacefully, or this could get ugly." Said anagan.

"So, that's how you wanna play huh?" He asked as he had quickly got back on his feet. Alright then, Game on! He shouted as he had dug his arms into the ground. Seconds later, pillars of diamond like pillars shot out of the ground headed straight for the wizards. But they had easily dodged the attack by scattering into different directions.

"Woah, that's a neat little trick ya got there. Ogron complemented. And with very little respect with the land around you.

'And there's more where that came fro-" Diamondhead begun until he suddenly noticed a giant shadow looming over him. Looking up, he had saw a tree torn from its roots getting ready to crush him. But before it did, he had morphed a large diamond blade from his back large enough to cut straight through it.

"Seriously? You're tossing trees now?! He asked irritated.

"Whatever it takes to get the job done!" Said Anagan as he had begun rushing at the alien at super speed. He was all but ready to counter the rushing wizard, but he had suddenly tripped after his feet were entangled by magical vines.

"Ouch…that's gotta hurt." Diamondhead chuckled. The blond wizard had turned to the left seeing the brown haired fairy casting the spell.

"Bloom, I suggest you and your little friends stay out of this. Ogron began. Surprisingly, this matter does not concern you.

"Yeah, just let us take this thing with us and we're gone. Said gantalos.

"As if. If here's anything you're trying to get your hands on, then it can't be good for any of us." Said the blond fairy.

"Hmm, saw right through us did you? Ogron asked. Clever. If you wish to get involved, then so be it!" He said as he got ready to join into the fight. But everyone's attention was suddenly directed to the audible beeping sound close by. They all found that it was coming from the diamond-clad alien. The hourglass symbol on its chest was glowing red. They didn't know what it exactly meant, but diamondhead did. He was about to transform back into ben Tennyson.

"_Crud! I'm about to time out! _He mentally shouted. _There's too many people around right now. Gotta make a break for it!_ With only little time in hero mode left, diamondhead had positioned his hand into the ground before pulling off a move similar to ice man's powers and had made a trail of diamonds he could slide on making his getaway into the nearby trees.

"What was that about?" Asked the fairy in pink.

"Duman, go after him." Ogron told the Mohawk sporting wizard.

"On it." Duman replied before shape-shifting into a wolf with black fur and yellow eyes while still sporting his morhawk as a mane. Seconds after morphing, he had ran into the forest after diamondhead.

"And now, to deal with you!" Ogron said as his hands lit up with magical energy. As the wizards began to fight against the fairies, the screen shifts to the nearby woods where Diamondhead had fled.

Meanwhile in the forest, duman had scouted the woods in search of the runaway alien.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." Duman growled as he looked left to right looking for any trace of the alien. At first, he was following the trail the alien left behind, but it had cut off a ways back. You're only making this harder on yourself. We ain't gonna hurt ya. Unless we have to. As he continued to look for any trace of the alien, a bright red light had flashed from behind a tree quickly getting his attention. He had leaped over the bushes to stand in front of the tree.

"Aha!" He shouted thinking he had found him. But the only thing he had saw were a couple of leaves blowing in the wind. Tch! Looks like he escaped. Guess we'll just have to wait till' he shows up again. He said to himself before running back to the other wizards. As soon as he was out of sight, ben had jumped down from the tree branch he was sitting on.

"Heh. Stupid dog! Ben chuckled. Couldn't even tell I was right above him. But, now what am I supposed to do? I can't contact gwen or grandpa max. Which means I don't have anywhere to go. This does not look good. He said as he had continued to make his way out of the woods. But as he wmade his next turn around the corner, he had suddenly bumped into something causing him to fall back on his rear.

'Ow! Hey watch where your-! Ben began until he saw that the thing he bumped into was actually the blond fairy he saw just a couple of minutes ago in the park as diamondhead.

"Huh? A kid? What are you doing out here, don't you know it's dangerous out here?" Stella asked completely unaware that he was the same alien she saw just a few minutes ago.

"_**Whew, looks like she didn't see me time out. **_Ben sighed mentally, _**"I guess I better keep a low profile for now. Can't risk getting to any fights with the watch on recharge.**_ He thought as he had looked back up to the girl who was still awaiting an answer.

"Um yeah, you see I was kind of looking for a ball I was playing with and I ended up getting lost." Spoke ben.

"Is that all? Well you shouldn't play your games so close to the forest. You could have gotten really hurt." Scolded stella as ben turned his head not really caring what she was saying at the time.

"Anyway where are your parents, they must be wondering where you are." Stella said slightly unnerving ben.

"Um, my parents aren't here per say. I only have my grandpa and my cousin at the moment and I don't even know where they are. I can only guess that they must still be somewhere in the city." Ben explained as he looked towards the giant metropolis of a city.

"Wait a minute, are you saying your looking for you grandpa and your cousin on your own? That's dangerous for just a kid." Stella said concerned.

"Eh.. I may not look like it but I can handle myself." Ben grinned as he held his arms behind his back giving clear view of his omnitrix.

"Is that supposed to be a watch?" Stella asked suspicious.

"Huh? Oh this, this is uh, a new kind of watch from where I come from, it's the latest model." Ben continued to lie hoping she would buy it.

Stella still looked at ben with a suspicious look as the hourglass symbol on the watch was strangely similar to the one on diamond head she had saw earlier. And it had to be more than a mere coincidence that ben just happened to appear in the direction the rock monster escaped to. She also noticed that the young boy had scrapes and bruises among his person as if he was just in a fight recently. And what's more suspicious is that she could feel faint magical energy coming from him. Why would a kid have magical energy?"

"I think it's better if you come with me little boy." Stella spoke as she held out her hand.

"Why?" Ben questioned worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'm not your enemy. I just don't think kids like you should be hanging around the woods. Especially this late. Besides, you said you were looking for your grandpa and cousin right? I'm sure me and my friends can help you look for them." The blond explained. Ben had reluctantly decided to go along with her. It wasn't like he had anywhere else to go at the moment.

"Alright, I guess I'll go with you. Nothing to do out here anyway." Said ben as he had began walking towards the park.

"So, do you go to the middle school here?" She asked which made ben cringe a little.

The word school was like a spider that ran up his spine. School was one of the last things ben wanted to hear or see in a new world. But then again he didn't have much of a choice. But before he made a decision, his omnitrix had turned back green again suddenly alarming the blonde fairy.

"Does your watch usually do that?" She asked.

"Uh yeah, it's one of those updates being downloaded." Ben lied.

"Hmm, whatever. Now follow me. My friends are in the park." The blond said as she held out her hand again.

"Uh, I'll follow you, but I don't need anyone to hold my hand. Ben said as he started walking ahead.

"Rude much? She huffed. So, what's your name anyway?"

"I'm Ben. Ben Tennyson. Ben answered. And you?"

"I'm Stella." The blond fairy introduced.

-Meanwhile, underneath gardenia,-

The wizards of the black circle gathered in an underground cavern. They were standing over a pool of water that generated magical images. The pool had turned to an image of ben walking out of the forest.

"So, this child is a shape shifter?" Asked ogron.

"Precisely. Said a familiar voice from the shadows. And if we do not deal with him post haste, he'll prove to be more than a nuisance if he allies himself with the fairies.

"And why exactly should he be any more troublesome when he's with the fairies? Asked Duman. No matter who they add into their little club, we can take them down easy.

"Because, back in my world, this boy and his family have stopped my plans at every turn, The voice continued. It would do you well not to underestimate this child. Less it be one of the last mistakes you ever make.

"Very well, we shall do as you say...teacher" Ogron said as hex had stepped out of the shadows.

'_And so, chapter 2 comes to a close. As stella takes ben to her friends, they are unaware that the kid the blond found hanging around was actually the alien that crashed _in_ gardenia park. Can ben manage to keep his secret while he searches for a way back home. And what of the weird dream he had when arriving? _

_Next time,_

_**Chapter 3:Welcome to Gardenia!**_

"Well, chapter 2's done. Please leave positive reviews and absolutely no flames. Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Gardenia!

Hello again my fellow readers. And thanks to all those who have reviewed to my story so far. As a reward, I present chapter 3!

_Previously, Before waking up in gardenia park, ben had a weird dream involving a mysterious dragon. Though the dream had ended abruptly before ben could get a proper answer, he had awoken in a crater in the park still transformed as Diamondhead. Upon gathering his bearings, it was only seconds before the town's local heroines had arrived to investigate the source of the crash. Before ben could explain how he came to be there, the wizards of the black circle arrived. Although claiming to not have anything to do with his presence there, ogron said that they needed him for some reason._

_Of course, ben had refused and had instead chosen to fight the wizards cloaked in black. Soon, the winx had intervened. And at what a time too. The omnitrix was ready to time out at any second. So ben had made a quick getaway letting the girls handle the wizards not knowing that duman had followed him into the forest morphed into a wolf. After the first few minutes, duman hadn't found any trace of the alien visitor. That is until that he heard the sound of the watch timing out. But just when he thought he'd found him, he found nothing but a pile of leaves and the trail had went cold. Seeing as the creature gave him the slip, duman returned to his fellow wizards. After the shape-shifting wizard was out of sight, ben had jumped down from the tree in his human form. Successfully outsmarting duman, ben began thinking of how he was going to return to his world. But just as he was about to go back to the park, he had mistakenly bumped into Stella. _

_She asked what was he doing out in the forest. Thinking up of a quick lie, ben told her that he had went into the woods to look for a ball he had lost while playing a game. Of course the fairy was suspicious as to the scratches on his person. Ben has yet to learn that if he's injured in alien form, the injury appears in the same place when he turns human again. Telling her that he currently had no idea where his grandpa or cousin were, stella had offered to help the boy search and took him back to her friends. Meanwhile, Hex meets with the wizards underground telling them to be wary of the alien hero for he is not one to be struck down so easily. Now, stuck in another world, ben is introduced to the rest of the winx while hiding his secret. But for how long can he keep this secret? Find out as the story continues with…_

_**Chapter 3: Welcome to Gardenia!**_

"Ow! Hey, watch it! Ben whined at the touch of the burnette fairy. Shortly after meeting him in the forest, Stella had brought ben back to her friends in the park. But upon arriving, he had noticed that they had went through a costume change. The girls no longer looked like fairies. Instead, they looked like your normal teenage girls. Ben had introduced himself as did the fairies. He explained what he was doing in the forest during such a dangerous situation. Yet the blond fairy was still suspicious.

"So, are you sure you have no idea where your family is?" The burnette known as flora asked as she was patching up the scratches ben had obtained while in alien mode.

"That's what I said. I was playing with a game with my friends, but the ball got lost in the woods. But before I could go back, I saw some crazy commotion going on in the park. So I decided to stay low till it was over. They've probably gone home by now.

"Well, do you know how to get home?" Asked Musa.

"Funny thing about that." Ben chuckled nervously. I came here in my grandpa's mobile home. So, I guess I'm kind of homeless right now."

"That's terrible! Bloom gasped. Do any of your friends-?" She began before ben had cut her off.

"If you're going to ask do any of my friends live around here, they don't. They were only in town for today." Ben said continuing the rouse.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you get so scratched up looking for a ball anyway?" Techna asked.

"Uh, the ball went flying into a nasty thorn bush." Ben said quickly.

"Well, whatever happened, we can't let you wander about by yourself. Said Bloom. I think I might be able to help. Mind coming with us for a bit?"

"I don't know. Ben said eyeing the girls suspiciously. How do I know you're not trying to lure me into a trap or something? Maybe you're in league with those weird guys in black."

"Ugh, gag me with a spoon. Stella said disgusted. There is no way we could ever be related to those losers."

"I assure you, if anything, we're definitely not friends of those four." Said Layla

"Alright, but I'm keeping an eye on you." Ben said pointing a finger at the girls.

-Meanwhile, underneath gardenia-

There were multiple chairs of stone set up around the reflecting pool of water. The wizards of the black circle was conversing with Hex and his niece, Charmcaster. A few years back, Hex was a teacher in the dark arts and thought the wizards everything he had known about dark magic. Right now, they were talking over something that has been the main target for villains since the first two seasons.

"The dragon flame? Ogron asked. Am I hearing you right?"

"Yes. Once I have a plan that will make its power mine and potential ruler of the magical and mortal worlds. Hex began. But to accomplish this, I shall require the aid of the famous "fairy hunters."

"You want to become ruler of two worlds? Duman chuckled. That's funny."

"And just what about that do you find amusing?" Charmcaster asked with a glare.

"Just what makes you think we would let you waltz in and take over the magical world without a say huh?" Duman asked with his feet raised in the chair.

"My friend is right. Said Ogron. Besides, we have no interest in bloom's dragon flame. With our power, it could be snuffed out as easily as the ember on a candle. The only thing we're interested in is finding the last fairy on earth and stealing _her _powers."

"Ah, but what if I told you that in assisting me, you would be granted even more power than that of the black circle offers?" Hex asked with an evil smirk quickly gaining the attention of the four wizards.

"Oh, it seems as though you have some sort of bargin to make. Well don't keep us in suspense old man, hurry on and out with it. Duman had insisted as hex only grew a sinister look on his face.

"Tell me… have you gentleman ever heard of the charms of bazel? The dark wizard asked surprising not only the other four wizards, but his niece as well.

"Charms of bazel you say? Never heard of them. Spoke organ with a disinterested tone.

"But… If the old gentleman is handing out secrets, there's no harm in lending an ear right?" Ogron questioned politely as they turned to a evil grinning hex.

"My thoughts exactly. Hex grinned as he took out a piece of paper from his person. But before he laid it out charmcaster had began to pester her uncle.

"Uncle hex, what do you think you're doing? The charms of brazil were destroyed twice now. What makes you think you'll be able to get them this time?" Charmcaster whispered.

"Young child, you should know that a magician always has a trick up his sleeve." Hex stated as he rolled out paper that had showed eight charms. Though it was hard to tell their different markings on the charms as the paper the man had laid out seemed to be worn out and tattered.

"What kind of joke is this? A tattered piece of paper? Surely this isn't what you've come to show us." Ogron spoke as he began inspecting the paper.

"It's what's on the paper that's important genius!" Duman snapped as he snatched away the paper away.

"So what are these charms of Bazel supposed to do anyway?" He questioned as he scanned the map.

"The charms of bazel are powerful artifacts that increase certain aspects of a person who is in position of one of these artifacts.

Thought the eighth charm is supposed to have all the power of the separate charms combined." Hex explained as the wizards had all grew greedy grins on their faces.

"Well, it seems as though you had something interesting after all. So where do we find these charms?

"We don't." hex stated bluntly earning confused stares from the other wizards.

"What are you talking about old man? What do you mean by we can't find them?"

"What I mean is exactly that. we won't be able to find them because they have already been destroyed. " Hex explained earning What the fuck faces from all of the wizards.

"YOU SENILE OLD PRUNE! IF THESE CHARMS ARE ALREADY DISTROYED THEN THIS WAS ALL A WASTE OF OUR TIME!" Duman had shouted as he raised from his seat.

"We should kill the both of you right now..' Added Gantalos.

"Calm down, I wouldn't be telling you people this for no reason. Though the charms may be destroyed, we are able to make our own. And they can be made as ten times stronger as the original charms, but there is a catch.

"Isn't there always? Questioned orgon.

"We will need ancient materials. If you can do that, then the last part will be easy.

"And that last part would be?" Asked Ogron.

"The stone's, when crafted, we'll be able to absorb any type of magical energy as long as you chant the correct spell. And I can already assume you know where to get a genourous amount of magic." Hex spoke as the wizards all got devious smiles on their faces.

"So, do we have an agreement?" Hex asked awaiting an answer.

Dumond had stood up in his seat once again.

" , you have a deal. Though I am curious as to why your helping us in the first place. Dumon stated as he folded his arms.

"Well I could get the materials myself, but there's no doubt Ben Tennyson along with those winx might try to stand in my way. and I cannot completely trust my niece here for she has failed me many times before." Hex bluntly stated earning a glare from Charm caster.

Though hex had returned an even more serious glare making his niece retract hers and turn away.

"I see. Very well, we will help in your endeavors, but only because we get to mess with those fairies again. Duman chuckeled.

"Excellent, I'm glad we could all reach an understanding." Hex chuckled after shaking hands with the wizards.

Back in Gardenia-

The winx had taken ben to the home of bloom's adoptive parents, mike and Vanessa. They were all gathered in the living room while bloom was talking to her parents in the kitchen.

"So, let me get this straight bloom. Mike began. You want us to take in a kid you hardly even know?

"Please? She begged. It's only until we find his parents. Or whoever he had come to town with. He doesn't have anywhere else to go right now."

"What do you think, honey?" Mike asked turning to his wife.

"Well, I suppose…Vanessa said hesitating. But, If he's going to live here, I expect him to work and not just sit around all day."

"No problem. Won't be any different from my place." Ben said appearing before them.

"Strange, he doesn't look like a homeless child. Said mike. Alright bloom, we'll look after him.

"Oh, thank you dad…uh..I mean mike. Bloom said corrected herself. Sorry, still getting used to that.

"Well ben? Do you think you'll be okay here? Bloom asked the boy.

"Yeah, I'll be cool. In the meantime, I'll try to find a way to contact my folks. Thanks for the help, bloom." Ben said smiling at the winx leader.

"Excuse me? Where's my thanks? Asked Stella. If I didn't bring you to my friends, you wouldn't even be here.

"And your point is?" Ben asked non-cholantly quickly earning a glare from the blond fairy.

"Why you little-! Hmph! She said as she had turned up her nose and walked out of the house.

"Uh, I'll see you later." Bloom said as she had left with the others following close behind.

"Ungrateful little twerp. Stella grumbled. Is that any way to thank someone who saved his life.

"Stella, don't let him get to you. Said layla. Besides, he's just a kid.

"Feh, whatever. I'm over it. Stella said dismissing her anger. So, what were we doing again before that kid showed up? She asked.

"Miss f called and told us to start looking for the last fairy on earth. Said Musa. But after the recent event in the park, I guess we got kind of side-tracked.

"Well, it's getting too late to search now. We might as well pack it in. Said Stella stretching her arms out as she had headed back for love & pet. Back at bloom's old home, ben was getting settled in. Ben was given a comfy place on the couch to sleep on as well as a home-cooked meal. Thankfully, Vanessa's cooking was similar to his own mothers. So he had no problem in keeping the food down.

"So ben, where are you from?" Mike asked

"Bellwood." Ben quickly replied in between mouthfuls of food.

"Bellwood? I don't think I've ever heard of a town like that." Vanessa said taking a seat at the table.

"I wouldn't be surprised. Bellwood's supposedly the most normal town on earth. Nothing ever happens there. Ben continued before taking another bite of his meal. Of course, that means there's an extreme lack of publicity. It's a wonder the place is even on the map.

"I see. So, what are you doing here then?" Mike asked.

"I was traveling with my grandpa and cousin on a summer road trip. But, some things happen and we kinda got…I dunno, separated." Ben continued as he gained a depressed look on his face.

"Uh, sorry, did I push a button?" Mike asked worried he treaded over sensitive ground.

"Nah. It's cool. Ben said as he had put down his fork and picked up his plate. Thanks for dinner. I'm going to bed now, kay?" He said as he had put his dish away before returning to the couch.

"Now look what you did, mike." Vanessa whispered angrily at her husband.

"How was I supposed to know?" Mike whispered back to her. Soon, time quickly arched onwards towards nighttime. Ben was sleeping on the couch with a blanket tossed over him courtesy of Vanessa. Before ben's eyes had completely shut, he had still thought about everyone back home before he had drifted off to slumber land. Little did he know, he was headed for a rather strange dream this night.

Upon opening his eyes yet again, ben had saw that he was no longer in gardenia. He was now in his fantasy world known as Tennyson town. He was standing atop a skyscraper dawned in his ultra ben outfit. The omnitrix however did not appear during his dream.

"Ah cool, I'm in Tennyson town! Ben shouted as he had looked around the city. Crud, no villains to bash. Looks like it's going to be a slow day today. Suddenly, ben's train of thought was interrupted by a deafening roar that sounded from downtown. Shortly after the roar followed screams of the terrified citizens. Well, looks like I spoke too soon! He said as he had ascended into the air a few seconds before blasting off toward the sound of the roar. Downtown, citizens and debris alike were being tossed about by violent gusts of wind. Whoever or whatever was causing the destruction had been kicking up strong winds for a few minutes now. When he had finally reached downtown, ben was surprised to find that the source of all the chaos was the same dragon from the dream earlier.

'Hey! You're that-! Ben began before the dragon cut him off after sending another gust of wind towards the hero. But he had quickly raised an energy shield to block off the worst of the wind attack. Hey! I wasn't done talking yet! He shouted in anger as he had charged at the dragon. Ben had begun flying around the dragon like an annoying fly that wouldn't go away. It began snapping its teeth trying to chomp him or swinging its large wings violently about trying to swat him.

"Aw, what's the matter? Can't catch me? Ben asked in a mocking tone while avoiding all the dragons' strikes.

"Smart little hero are you? Well try this!" The dragon shouted as it suddenly glowed a luminous green before creating a large tornado. The fierce winds were almost too much for the hero to bear. But hey, this is a dream. Who says he can't make himself stronger than any tornado? But just as ben was distracted fighting against the winds, he didn't see the dragon's long tail sneek up from behind and coiled around him completely immobilizing him.

"Ahh! Hey! What's going on? Why can't I get lose?" Ben asked as he struggled against the dragons' grip. This of course forced the dragon to tighten its grip on the hero. The dragon had lowered its head to meet eye to eye with ben.

"Even in your own mind, you see yourself as a hero?" The dragon giggled. You are an amusing human indeed young Tennyson."

"Hey, how'd you get into my dream anyway? And just what the heck are you?" Ben asked.

"Oh well, I suppose it is fitting that I tell you who I am. Seeing as that old wizard may be after me at some point." The dragon retorted.

"Old wizard? Ben questioned. Are you talking about hex?"

"The very same. The dragon replied. That old coot is responsible for tutoring the wizards of the black circle in their younger years. Had he not been around when he was, maybe the wizards' future might have changed for the better. But I digress. It is a pleasure to meet you ben Tennyson. Or should I call you by your proper name, "Ben10?" The dragon asked referring to ben's real world hero persona.

"Hey, how did you-?" Ben began.

"I know everything about you young hero. I am bound to you after all." The dragon replied.

"Bound to me? What does that mean?"

"Do you remember the moment you went hurdling through the dimensional vortex to give chase to hex?" It asked.

"Yeah? What of it?" Asked Ben.

"You see, I am the dragon wind. The embodiment of all wind magic. The dragon continued. I can't explain my entire origin to you right now, but what I can tell you is that I was meant to find a human worthy of using my power to preform great feats. And I, along with a few of my friends have been watching your exploits. I had found you falling from the sky high above gardenia. If I hadn't intervened when I did, even in your petrosapian form, it's most likely you would have taken far greater damage from the fall than you received. You are destined for greatness. And I would be honored to serve at your side. That is, if you will let me.

"I don't know. Ben said holding his chin in thought. What exactly happens to me if that happens?"

"I shall stand by you and grant you my power whenever you may need it. The dragon wind continued. When channeling my power, you will gain the ability to use wind magic. When you learn to control my power better, you shall one day use it to save the lives of those important in this world. So, do you accept?" It asked. Ben thought it over for a minute. The question really wasn't did he _want_ any more power, but did he _need _it? He's seen what's happen to the villains in his t.v. shows when dudes go overboard with power. And the omnitrix was already proclaimed the most powerful device in the universe. But then again, maybe this dragon could help him get back to his home world. Ben couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something told him that the dragon wasn't there to do him any harm.

'All right dragon wind….I accept." Ben said finally deciding. The dragon wind had smiled at his answer.

"A wise choice, young hero." The dragon said before it had tossed ben high into the air.

"Hey! What's the big idea?! As ben had quickly began falling back to the earth. As he did, the dragon wind let out a large screech before charging into the air. As it had quickly approached ben, the dragon wind had shrunk and had turned into a glowing mass of magical energy. As the energy was about to clash with ben, the light from the energy mass had reflected off his visor. As ben had waited for the impact of the sheer magical force, he had suddenly awoke back in the home of Vanessa and Mike.

"Man, what a weird dream…" Ben said holding his head in slight confusion. Though, it seemed a lot more real than a normal dream. But before ben could put more thought into it, the smell of breakfast had caught his attention.

"Hmm…pancakes… Ben said with a drop of drool nearly escaping his mouth. Weird dream can wait! He said as he had leaped of the couch and had raced into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, at the same time at an empty apartment, the girls were just waking up as were the pets of the store. Multiple boxes filled with supplies surrounded them. They seemed to be eating breakfast as several foodstuffs and a coffee thermos was set on the small table. Stella was the last one to arrive letting out a yawn as she had joined the others.

"Good morning Stella." Greeted techna.

"Morning girls." Stella groaned as she had took a seat next to the others.

"You woke up just in time." Said Flora.

"Yeah, in a few minutes, there'd be no food left." Added bloom. As stella had stretched out her arms, she had looked around at the piles of boxes that had yet to be unpacked.

"What a mess. I didn't think there'd be so much left to unpack. Stella groaned. Just looking at all these boxes, I can't take it! She said as she had fell on her back.

"Well, you'd better eat something. We're going to need the energy. Bloom said a bite of her breakfast. We've got stuff to do. Or did you forget already?"

"Huh? What kind of stuff. Stella asked sitting back up.

"It's the big clean-up day! Bloom said getting up. Walls to clean, furniture to move, windows to wash!" As she had continued on, stella had fell back again from just thinking about the workload she might have to carry. Layla and bloom had stood over the blond fairy.

"Our boyfriends are coming over stella. And by this evening, everything has to be spotless."

"When they see this place, they'll be speechless!' Said Techna.

"I just hope they're not too speechless. Bloom added. The last few days, we've been arguing. And now we have a chance to straighten things up! Suddenly, just as stella was about to say something else, miss faragodna was contacting them on their computer.

"Hello? Girls? Girls, are you there?" The elderly magic user asked. The girls had walked over to the computer and answered the call.

"We're here miss f. What's up?" Asked musa.

"Oh, finally. I was worried you weren't there. By the way, what's with the outfits you're wearing?" Miss faragodna asked straightening her glasses.

"We were just about to get to work on a new apartment. Bloom answered.

"My word, hard labor? Faragodna asked surprised. I imagine it that it must be torture for stella.

"Don't worry miss f. Nothing a little magic won't fix." Stella chimed in.

"Oh..that's right. I suppose it was foolish of me to think you would actually do some hard work without using magic. Faragodna said in a disappointed tone. Anyway, about why I called. You girls felt the wave of magical energy that went off in gardenia park last night right?" She asked.

"You knew about that?" Asked layla.

"Yes. Whenever something is about to happen to the magical world, I'm sure to know about it. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if the other headmasters would have sensed this as well. Faragodna explained. I fear that something terrible has come to gardenia. Or should I say…_Someone?"_

"What do you mean Miss faragodna?" Asked bloom. Does it have something to do with the wizards of the black circle?"

"I would say so. This man had taught the wizards everything they know about the dark arts. She said as a mugshot of hex had been brought up on screen.

"Ew! Who's the mummy?" Asked Layla.

"This man is Hex. A wizard who is fluent in the dark arts and knows a variety of spells and curses. And, according to his history, he had once taught apprentices in the ways of dark magic. And guess who were four of his top students?" She asked hoping the girls would get a clue.

"Miss f, you can't mean…" Musa began.

"I'm afraid I do. This hex was the teacher to the wizards of the black circle during their younger years. The last we saw of him, he had disappeared in a last ditch attempt to escape the fairies and retreated to another world. Thankfully however, there was someone there to stop him.

"Who? Was It another group of magic users? Or maybe someone different?" Asked bloom.

"Actually, I'm not quite sure what to say about these things. Said miss faragodna as multiple pictures of ben's aliens had appeared on screen. From the news I've been receiving, hex has been stopped on many accounts by a group of aliens. From right to left was wild vine, to Xlr8 at the museum, and finally to fourarms. I have who or what these creatures are or where they come from, but they've somehow managed to stop hex on multiple occasio-.

"Wait! Techna, zoom in on that image!" Stella said pointing to a spot on the screen.

"Huh? Why stella?" Techna asked.

"Something seems familiar on that thing. Stella answered. While the girls were still questioning of what stella was hoping to find, they had just watched the screen as techna zoomed in on the Xlr8 image. Notice anything?" She asked.

"What are we supposed to be seeing stella?" Asked layla.

"See that hourglass on the guys' chest? Stella asked. That was the same symbol that diamondhead guy was wearing in the park!

"She's right! I remember now!" Said Techna noticing the similarities.

"And look, the thing in the museum picture is wearing black and white just like that one." Stella continued as she had pointed between the fourarms and Xlr8 pictures.

"But what could it mean?" Asked bloom

"It's likely that whoever had stopped hex in their world had planned to stop them in this world as well added faragodna."

"And I think I know who's behind them. Stella continued. Remember that kid from yesterday?

"Who? You mean ben?" Asked Techna.

"Right. He was wearing a weird watch. Stella continued as she had flashed back to the moment she had caught a glimpse of the omnitrix. The symbol on it was a different color, but it was definitely the same hourglass symbols that those creatures were wearing.

"Stella, you don't think that ben could have anything to do with the creature that appeared yesterday do you?" Asked bloom.

"Now that I think about it, the story does seem a tad farfetched. Said techna. He just happens to be looking for a ball in the middle of the woods?

"I think we may have to see this watch of his ourselves before we have any proof." Said flora.

"I'll contact you if I find anything else. Till then, good day girls." Faragodna finished as she had cut the line.

"Oh, as if we weren't busy enough today already." Stella said holding her head.

-Several hours later-

Ben had left the house after promising he would be back safe and sound. When he had got a safe enough distance away, ben had transformed into stinkfly and had begun flying about town. Looking up, the people saw him flying overhead. But before they could question it's appearance, they had quickly covered their noses from the stench it was emanating.

"Hmm, this town looks pretty peaceful. Said ben as stinkfly flying over a super market. Despite the occasional wizards bent on world domination that is." He joked. Suddenly, a large flash of light had appeared from downtown. Whoa! What's with the light show?" He asked as he had flew towards the flashing lights. Upon arriving, he saw that the winx were locked in another confrontation with the wizards of the black circle. And things weren't looking too good for the winx. They were on the ground rubbing their heads in pain as the wizards had begun to approach them.

'Getting tired of fighting girls?" Asked ogron. As a response to his answer…

"Protective force field!" Techna shouted as she had charged a green blast of magic energy and launched it at ogron. However, to everyone's shock, ogron had absorbed the attack into his body. The red-haired wizard let out a small chuckle as he begun to power up.

"Each blow you deliver makes me stronger. This situation is not looking good for you fairies at all. Ogron continued as he, anagan and gantalos fired their magic blasts simultaneously knocking the girls on their backs.

"You girls led us to roxy, so we are in your debt. Ogron began. For that, we'll let you live. Humiliated, defenseless and on your knees, but alive."

"Oh man, I gotta stop this!" Stinkfly said as he had flew downwards headed straight for the wizards. Yo! Wizards! He shouted quickly getting their attention. Looking up, stinkfly had fired goo shots down at the wizards taking them off guard. Most of the shots were direct hits on their faces making them writhe in disgust.

"Agh! Gross! What is this stuff?!" Asked duman trying to pull of the sticky goop. As soon as the wizards were distracted, stinkfly had flew down in front of the girls.

"You girls okay?" Stinkfly asked.

"What are you? And why does it smell like you haven't taken a bath in weeks?" Asked musa pinching her nose.

"Me? Just your friendly neighborhood alien hero!" Stinkfly said proudly.

"So, the shape shifter has attained a different form? Anagan asked as he had successfully removed the stinkfly goop off of his face.

"He's just a bug! It'll be far too easy to squish him flat." Laughed Duman.

"Oh yeah, well why don't you just come and try it?" Asked stinkfly as he had prepared to take off into battle.

_**And so, ben jumps in on the fight between the faires and the will his current transformation be enough to aid the winx in their fight? Or will he get squashed flat under their boots like the insect he has become. Find out in chapter 4:Belivex activated.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Belivix Activated

_How's it going everyone? Sorry for the late update. But certain…priorities have been distracting as of late. But I'm here now and with a new chapter. Quick note before we begin, I do not own Ben10 or the Winx Club. All rights and ownership go to their respective companies. Folks, be reminded that this is a fanfiction. Only the story is mine. Now, with all that said and done, let's roll up the curtains and get on with the show!_

_Previously, after leaving the park, bloom had allowed Ben to stay with her stepparents while they search for a way to send the young hero home. Later on, they get a call from their old teacher, Miss Faragodna, concerning the event of the otherworldly visitor who had appeared yesterday. Apparently, he was connected to Hex, who was the old teacher of ogron and his gang. What was strange was that Stella noticed some strange similarities between the pictures they were looking at. Not only did the aliens have black and white coloring somewhere on their bodies, but they all sported the same hourglass symbol that was on the face plate of ben's so called watch. Realizing that there could be some sort of connection, she plans to get some answers out of him when possible. But right now, their current mission needed to be taken care of first. Find the last fairy on the planet and save her from the grasp of the black circle._

_The first night ben had spent at bloom's old home, he had a rather lucid dream in which he had met the embodiment of all wind magic in the Magic Dimmension, The Dragonwind. One of the many Dragons who were responsible in giving birth to the Magic Dimmension. After talking a bit, the Dragonwind asked to become ben's partner and in return, she would grant him her power whenever he would need it. Seeing this as some sort of way to getting home,, ben had agreed. The next day, ben decided to take a look about town to get a good feel of the place. But during his mid-day flight, he saw the girls fighting against the wizards and losing. Being the hero that he was, he had flew into action and had given the wizards a triple serving of stinkfly goop distracting them while allowing the girls to recouperate. But this only made the wizards irritated and turned their sights on ben., Will this fly be enough to cause the wizards to buzz off? Or will he just meet the bad end of their boots and get stomped flat. LET'S GET READY TO RUUUUMMMMBBBBLLLLEE IN…_

_**Chapter 4:Belivix Activated! **_

Ben, transformed into Stinkfly, had charged headfirst at the wizards with goop blasters shooting. The wizards had moved out of the way as they didn't want to get hit with another goop ball.

"I'll get him!" Duman said as he had morphed into a large condor and had took to the skies and gave chase to the bug-eyed alien and an ariel battle had ensued.

"Aw come on! Can everyone in this universe transform?!" Stinkfly asked as he had begun dodging dumans attacks from left and right.

"Not feeling so special anymore, are ya boy?" Duman asked before screeching and speeding ahead of him. When he looked ahead, he was met with the backside of duman's wing sending him flying back a few meters. He had quickly recovered before he had crashed into a pile of crates and had landed.

"Ha, that didn't even hurt!" He said smugly. Yet, unknown to him, the crates had behind him had begun to rise into the air.

"Is that so? Then how about this you little pest?" Anagan asked as he had tossed the levitating crates at the bug. It had looked like there was no escape and the alien was crushed under the boxes causing the winx to share worried expressions.

"Finally, that takes care of one annoyance. Said Ogron turning to the winx. And now for the other pests. But just as he was about to direct his magic at the girls, he didn't notice the approaching stinkfly charging him from behind.

"AAAAACK! Ogron, behind you!" Duman shouted. But it was too late. The wizard was picked up by the shoulders and hoisted high into the sky.

'Thank you for choosing El Stinko Airlines. Now boarding. Stinkfly joked as he had flew over to a dumpster.

"Ah, don't you dare!" Ogron said as he prepared to use his magic to disable the alien.

'I have no idea what you're talking about. Oh, ya mean this?" He asked as he had released his grip on the wizard's leader and dropped him straight into the dumpster as the lid had slammed shut.

"Now I'm not the only one around here who stinks." He gloated. But as he did, he didn't manage to see that Duman was charging from behind and had clawed his neck from behind. He had slammed the bug into the ground with the bird creature towering over him. You little twerp! No one does that to ogron! No matter how funny it was." Duman said under his breath.

"Stay away from him! "Shouted Stella as she had finally regained enough strength to launch another attack. Sunlight stream!" She said as she had fired a beam of sun magic at the wizard. He had quickly took flight again dodging the attack causing it to slam into the dumpster that ogron was trapped in. The girls had quickly flew over to the grounded alien.

"Hey, are you okay?" Musa asked him while still managing to stay downwind.

"Uh….yeah, I'll live. Thanks for the save." Stinkfly said as he had got up and made sure all six of his legs were intact.

'So ben, how do you turn into these aliens anyway?" Stella asked quickly catching the hero off guard. But thankfully, he knew one or two ways to keep a secret identity.

"Huh? Ben? He asked feigning confusion. Never heard of him. The name's stinkfly!" He replied.

"Stella, we still can't be sure that it's actually ben standing here." Said Flora.

"Well that's the way I see it. She replied. I think we should pay a visit to Bloom's parents and see if he's there or not. I think we'll have our answer then. This had made ben slightly nervous. But he didn't worry too much as long as he still had time in hero mode. He had to end this fast before the watch had timed out on him like it usually likes to do. But….what excuse would let him fly out of there without raising any suspicion? Suddenly, he was hit in the back of the head with a large lump of garbage. Turning around, the girls saw that it was from a rather irritated Ogron covered in garbage. He had swiped off the can of noodles that was on his head and regained his sinister smirk.

'Well, you've certainly deceived us with that weak appearance of yours, shape-shifter. Ogron began. I didn't expect any one of you to have the guts to pull a sneak attack. However, I'm afraid that I must now return the favor. And, considering the condition you'll be left it, you'll come to regret that move.

"Hey Ogron! Look what I found! anagan said as he had hoisted up a girl by the arms who was hiding behind a metal container watching the whole thing. The girl looked to be about sixteen years old.

She had waist-length, dark pink hair with yellow tips and dark violet eyes. She has a green, long-sleeve top with a pink shirt over it, which has a blue paw print in front. Her jeans are knee-length with a chain hanging off at her waist and she also wears pink and white laced-up boots. The girl seemed to be desperately trying to free herself from the wizards' grip.

"Oh no! Roxy!' Bloom shouted as she had attempted to go after her. But she was attacked from behind from a magic attack courtesy of Ogron. Before the others could do anything, Gantalos had stomped the ground creating a seismic wave knocking them all back to the gorund.

"Nice work anagan. Now,.it's finally time." Said Ogron as he and duman had levitated over to anagan and the helpless girl.

"Now! Summon the Black Circle!" Ogron shouted. On ogron's command, the four wizards had begun channeling their energy. A whirlwind of magic was swept up and a purplish vortex had opened up in the sky. Roxy had a horrified look on her face as she was helpless to do anything to stop it. No…this can't be happening….it just can't." She said in disbelief. She felt herself beginning to break down in tears.

'Oh, don't worry my dear, there's no need to cry. I promise it'll all be over very soon." Said Ogron with an evil smirk.

"Girls please, I need you! Roxy pleaded. You're the only ones who can save me!"

"Roxy, you need to have faith. Belive!" Bloom told her. And so she did. Finally coming to the realization that fairies existed, the sky began to overflow with purple magic which had inadvertently disrupted the summoning of the black circle.

"Hey! What's going on?' Asked Duman in surprise. The Black Circle…we can't summon it!

'What?! Asked ogron in shock. The red-haired wizard could only look on in anger as he saw the fairies began to assume a new transformation. Stinkfly was unable to take his four unblinking eyes of the scene of their transformation. When the light had cleared, the winx had attained their belivex forms. Although, while he was expecting them to immediately show off their new powers, the girls had instead took time to revel in their new clothes.

"I can't believe we reached the belivex level!" Said an estatic Bloom.

"It felt like all the forces of nature were united in one single moment!" Exclaimed Flora.

'And the clothes, their amazing!" Said Stella.

"Thanks roxy. The minute you belived in us, we transformed! Bloom said turning to roxy at her dog Artu by her side.

"Thanks girls…i…I belive in you now and….I hope you beat these creepy guys." Roxy said as she had manafed to stand up.

"Ogron, what happened?" Asked Gantalos.

"Just a lame fairy trick. Just hurry up and get the girl back! Shouted ogron. Anagan took the initiative and had used his super speed and had begun racing towards Roxy. He had dashed passed the winx and almost got her if it wasn't for stella who had grabbed her and had pulled her out of the way.

"Nice one Stella! Cheered Layla. I see someone's been reading the book of fairies."

"I knew there was more to that book than just pretty pictures." She replied. But their attention was suddenly drawn to a loud roar. The roar coming from Duman who had shape-shifted into a tiger with a red scar mark over it's right eye. As he dashed straight for them, roxy had made a run for it. Before duman could get any further, stinkfly had charged in and had halted the creatures movements with his sticky goop.

"Leaving so soon? The show's just getting started!" Stinkfly said hovering in the air.

"Thanks, we've got it from here!" Techna said as she and the others had ran in front of the shape-shifting wizard. "Techno…..shot!" She said firing a green blast of magic at Duman causing a green static field to rise. But unfortunately, this had seemed to unstick duman as he had got out of the stinkfly goop amd had slashed apart the spell. He had then begun approaching Stella menacingly getting ready to enact the "creep and pounce" technique.

'Uh, anybody rememeber reading the chapter considering my new powers, huh?" Asked Stella nervously facing the tiger.

"No, but I learned mine by heart! Musa said as she had chargeda pinkinsh energy orb in between her hands and raised it over her head. "STEREO FLASH!" She said launching the energy into two separate orbs which crashed into duman causing him to cover his ears in pain.

"AAAAGH, I can't hear anything!" Shouted a now deafend duman.

'Looks like our powers are finally affecting the wizards." Said layla.

"Ogron, what should we do? They're much stronger now!' Said gantalos as he had ran out of the way of another Stero Flash attack from Musa. Yet Ogron remained still and unphased.

"Don't worry, just leave it to me!" Ogron said as he had absorbed her attack and used it as his own power. His hands arced with electric-like magic as he had tossed the attack at the sound fairy knocking her out of the sky.

"Musa!" Bloom shouted racing to her friend's side.

'Silly fairies. You think one little upgrade was enough to challenge us?" Ogron asked smugly a he had brushed a lock of his hair across. Hunters,,,ATTACK!" Ogron commanded. Meanwhile, Bloom was tending to the fallen Musa who was laying against the wall.

"Don't worry Musa. We'll get him for you. Bloom said as she had launched a stream of fire at the wizard. FIRE…ARROW! She yelled before launching the attack. But Ogron stood still as he let the attack brush past him while absorbing its energy.

Meanwhile, Anagan was running around while trying to shoot down Flora with dark magic beams. Flora had dodged the attack and retaliated with one of her own.

"Solar Thunder!" She shouted as launching an orb of nature magic at the black wizard. But with his speed, it was hard to get a direct hit in. While she was distracted, Gantalos had fired a aerial seismic wave in hopes of shooting her down. But Stella had interfeared.

"Watch out, Flora!" She said getting in the line of fire. Double Eclipse!" She said as multiple yellow stars were summoned and absorbed Gantalos' attack.

'Thanks Stella. So you did study your powers?" Flora asked.

"Let's just say I'm a really fast learner." Stella replied. Meanwhile, Ogron was having an irritating time dealing with Stinkfly. Without any magic to use, he couldn't absorb it and use it against him. And those sticky globs of goop would have immobilized him. Not to mention disgust him to no end.

"Ugh! Keep still you annoying little bug!" Ogron shouted as he kept trying to hit the buzzing stinkfly.

'What's the matter? Can't hit me?" He taunted as he continued to stay out of his reach. But his flight was suddenly halted as he was knocked down by a seismic attack from gantalos.

"Ow….that's gonna leave a mark." Said an injured Stinkfly. Meanwhile, Duman had found roxy and had growled at her. Her Dog had started barking at him sensing the danger she would have brought to its master and friend. But he wasn't even amused by this as he had slashed the dog sending it flying across the pavement.

"Artu! Roxy gasped as she checked to see if her dog was okay. If you hurt her, I swear…!" She said as she had checked artu's paw.

"Ya hear that Duman? Gantalos asked the tiger. The kittens' finally showing her claws. Duman had roared before pouncing at roxy. But she was suddenly stopped by layla.

"Plasma Ball!" She said as she had fired a purple magic sphere. Unfortunately, the beast had landed on the sphere which had also trapped Roxy under it trapping her.

"Oh no, Roxy's trapped under the morphix!". Said a concerned Flora.

"Ogron, The girl disappeared. Said Anagan as he ran up to Ogron.

"Then don't just stand there, find her!" Ogron shouted.

Meanwhile, Roxy was running through a less busy section of town with her dog following close behind. The two had come to rest on the doorstep of another house.

'I'm so sorry I got you involved in all this artu. She said as she had set her dog down before sitting on the doorstep. Our life was so peaceful before the winx arrived and those…Fairy hunters. Suddenly, they were both drawn to the rattling of a trash can close by them.

Is somebody there?" She asked. As a response, an empty water bottle had rolled up to her feet.

'Come out already!" She demanded. On command, a small kitten with light brown fur had walked out from behind the trash can.

"Oh, you're just a kitten. She said as she had picked up the little cat and nestled it in her arms. I know what it feels like to be all alone. That's why friends are so important. I have artu, and now you have me, okay?" She asked. Meanwhile, the girls and stinkfly were still fighting off the wizards. Techno shock!"

Stereo Crash!" Techna and musa shouted in an attempt to shoot down duman who had morphed into an eagle.

"Agh, missed! Said Musa. Meanwhile, anagan was running about while trying to shoot down the stella and layla.

Meanwhile, Bloom and Flora found Ogron and Gantalos standing on the top of a building motionless.

"What are they doing down there?" Asked Bloom.

"I'll go see.' Said Flora as she had descended to the roof of the building and snuck up behind the wizards. But before she could go any further, she was intercepted by anagan.

"Ah, the nature fairy, always a pleasure. Said Anagan as he had bowed while using the tail of his coat as a cape.

'I wish I could say the same thing." Flora replied as she had fired another green magic bolt at the wizard. But it was easily dodged by anagan's speed. After dodging her attack, anagan had fired another dark magic attack at Flora forcing her on the defensive by raising a magic barrier. While she was distracted, Ogron and Gantalos had picked up some sort of ash-like substance from the roof.

"Looks exactly like the stuff Hex mentioned. Said Gantalos. Mark that one off the list.

"Hex?! You bozos are working with Hex?!" Shouted a surprise stinkfly. The two looked up to see the alien hovering overhead.

'Gantalos, go find the girl. I'll deal with the bug." Ogron commanded. Ogron simply nodded and had jumped off the building and sought out to find the missing Roxy. Ogron didn't have to move as stinkfly had landed in front of him making it that much easier.

'Alright wizard, shoot on the count of 3?" Stinkfly asked as he had his goop shooters ready to fire.

"Oh come now, there's no more need to hide under that silly costume." Ogron said confusing him.

"Huh? What costume? This is…." He began before Ogron cut him off.

"Honestly Ben, who do you think your fooling?" He asked suprising him.

"H-how did you?" Stinkfly stammered knowing the cat was out of the bag.

"Our dear teacher was kind enough to shed the light on one of his greatest enemies, The great Ben10. Able to take the form of over 10 different alien forms. I must say, I'm quite curious as to how you transform. It is definitely more drastic than those forms the fairies take.

"None of your business! He retorted. Like I would tell you the secret to my powers!'

"Are you sure about that? Even if it meant giving up a chance to return home?" Ogron asked peaking Ben's interest.

'What are you talking about?" He asked. But before they could continue, they both noticed several explosions coming from below.

"What's going on?" Ogron asked himself as he went down to the ground to check what was happening. But what he found was his three comrades on the ground slightly exhausted from the fight. As well as a new fairy appearing on the scene. Upon closer inspection, he found that it was roxy who had awakened her fairy powers. She was now wearing a light green body suit with fairy wings attached to her back.

"Hunters, What happened?" Ogron asked.

"The girl…the last fairy…gantalos struggled. She came back to try and help the winx. We had them cornered, but then she had became one of them."

"Well, I guess I have to applaud you girls. I'm a bit surprised you manage to luck out of this fight.

'Luck out?! As if! Musa replied. We beat you! All of you!

"With some assistance from an other-worlder." Ogron said as stinkfly had descended to the ground.

'As much as I'd love to stay and play with you, I'm afraid our time here is up. Not to mention our plans are a bit derailed since Roxy has discovered her powers. But be sure of this winx, this isn't the last you've seen of us. With that, In a gust of wind, Ogron and the other wizards had disappeared. With the fight over, this had finally allowed the girls a chance to rest.

"Roxy, you were amazing! Bloom complemented.

"Thanks Bloom, but, I wouldn't have been able to do it without you girls. Thank you." Said Roxy with a smile. Looking down, she saw her dog wagging her tail.

"Oh, and artu thanks you too." While the girls were still conversing, Stinkfly was watching from a safe distance.

(_Well, seems like they've got everything handled here. Time to fly!) _ He thought as he was prepared to take off. But before he could….

'Hey wait! Called out Roxy to the Stinkfly.

_Crud…_ He thought.

'I forgot that I saw you in the fight with the wizards too, Thanks for the help um…." She stopped as she didn't know his name.

"Stinkfly. The name is Stinkfly." He said. And no problem. Just helping out to whoever needs it. I'd like to stay, but this fly's gotta buzz off. He said as he had prepared to take off again, but he was stopped when Stella had gripped his arm.

"Not so fast, Ben." Stella said confusing the newest fairy.

"Huh? You're name is Ben?" She asked.

"No! I told you it's….! He started.

"Oh come on. Drop the super-hero act already! We know it was you who was that diamond guy in the park that day, and now your some sort of stink bug. Why are you a stink bug?" She asked as she covered her nose from his smell. Before ben could retort, the omnitrix plate on his face began to flash bright red.

'Uh-oh. Sorry, gotta go! He said as he had quickly took. To the skies.

"Flora, ground him!" Stella said turning to the nature fairy. As he hands grew light green, thick vines had sprouted from the ground and shot up into the air. Ben may have been fast in the sky as stinkfly, but the vines were faster. They wrapped around his six legs and had pulled him back to the earth.

"Ah….rats!" Stinkfly said before a huge red flash emitted from the plate on his face which had temporarily blinded the girls. When the light had died down, they found that Stella's suspicions were right as the person who had appeared after the flash was indeed Ben.

'Huh….It's a kid!" Said a surprised Roxy.

"Hmph, I knew it. Stella huffed.

"Alright, ya got me. Big whoop!" Ben said as he folded his arms.

"So, you really were that stink bug just now?" Asked Techna.

"His name is stink FLY! How many times to I need to tell ya? Geez, I thought girls were supposed to be smarter than boys." Ben muttered.

"Still smart enough to discover your secret." Stella retorted.

"Mind telling us the real reason why you're here?" Asked Techna.

"I guess it doesn't matter now. But, we should probably get out of here first. Those wizards may try something else when we're not looking." Ben said as he had picked himself off of the ground. The girls had began to take flight. But they had noticed that the alien shape-shifter was walking his way back.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Stella asked.

"Duh! Walking. What's it look like I'm doing?!" He retorted.

"Can't you just turn into that stink bug guy and fly back as well?" She asked, Ben was irritated that they still haven't properly used the nickname for the insect-type alien, but he ignored for now and replied…

"I can't! The watch needs a few minutes to recharge after I transform!" Ben shouted.

"The watch?! Asked Musa.

"This. Ben said as he flashed the omnitrix with the hourglass in the red. This is the Omnitrix. Or as I call it, 'The Watch.' And don't worry about me. I'll get back just fine. Ben said as he had continued to walk.

"Techna?' Bloom asked turning to the fairy of technology. She had nodded already getting what her friend meant.

She had descended near ben and had outstretched her arms saying….Digital Web!" When she recited the spell, ben was suddenly enclosed in a green energy ball with a web like design.

"H-hey! Put me down!" Ben complained as he bgan floating into the air along with Techna.

Quit your griping! Stella shot back. At least you're getting a free ride out of it. Stella said as they began to fly back to Love & Pet.

-Back at the wizards underground hideaway,-

The wizards had returned with hex waiting for them emersed in magical tomes honing his magic and floating in the air in a meditating state.

''Ah, how did your little outing go?" Hex asked. Find something interesting?"

"You could say that." Gantalos said as he had tossed a tiny bag containing the ash they had gathered earlier.

"Perfect. Hex said as he picked up the bag. Where are the rest?" He asked as his smile quickly turned into a frown.

'Hey, don't blame us! Said Duman as he plopped into his chair. We would have spent more time looking for the junk if it wasn't for the fairies and that alien kid.

'I knew he would meddle in my affairs. Even in a whole-other world, he still manages to interfere with my plans. Hex hissed. Well, worry not. It's about time we moved on to the next phase of my plan. And I'm sure that Tennyson will not be able to follow us. Hex said with a grin. That is, as soon as charmcaster returns.'

;Hey, where is the girl anyway?" Asked Duman.

"I sent her out to get the last item needed before we make our depart. Tell me my former students, how does a little field trip sound to you? Hex asked as he had stood up.

'Field trip? Asked Duman. Where we goin'?

"To the school of Red fountain…" Hex said with an evil grin.

-Back at love & pet-

Ben had explained to them that he was actually from another world. An alternate earth so to speak. He had arrived in their world after he had jumped into the vortex attempting to stop him and his niece. He was shot back by a blast from the old wizard's staff and that's how he ended up there in Gardenia park.

'Well, that's my story. Ben finished.

'That's awful. Said Flora. You're grandpa and cousin must be worried sick."

"Why did you jump in after him anyway? Stella asked glaring down at him. You had no idea if you would even survive the trip.

"So I should have just let the bad guy get away when I still had the chance to stop him? Ben shot back.

"No…that's not….Stella stammered. Did you even consider what your family would think?" She asked.

"Of course I did. I'm not that stupid. Ben replied. When I saw Hex and Charmcaster disappear into the portal, I tried to think of any possible way to stop them. But…only one answer came across my mind. And the portal was closing so there wasn't much time. I bet gwen's just waiting to see my face again so she can shout at it with insults of my stupidity.

"Sorry ben. Said Layla. We would help you if we could, but we don't know how to send you back. That kind of magic is way too far out of our experience. Besides, we still have to take care of the wizards of the black circle.

"It's alright. I'll get back somehow." Ben said with a cocky grin.

"Well, if you're going to be sticking around here, then we're seriously going to have to do something about you're wardrobe." Said Stella.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" He asked looking at what he was wearing.

"Your shirt reeks! Musa chimed in. I can smell it all the way from here.

"Hey, this is my lucky shirt. I wore it on the day I got the omnitrix." Said Ben.

"Lucky or not, we're not going to have you hangin around us smelling like a gym bag all the time!" Said Stella.

"Sorry Ben, but I agree with Stella on that." Added Bloom. Ben was about to protest, but he didn't get the chance as they were suddenly being contacted by Miss Faragodna once again. Bloom was the first to answer the call.

"Hello? Girls, are you there?" The elderly fairy asked.

"We're here Miss Faragodna. What's the problem? Asked Techna.

'It's terrible! The school is under attack! Miss Faragodna said shocking the girls.

"Wait what? By who?" Asked Bloom.

"Gantalos, Duman, and anagan of the black circle. And it seems that there's another with them. A girl in purple clothing.

"A girl in purple clothing?" Asked Bloom. The wizards must have recruited someone into their ranks.

"It's Charmcaster." Ben spoke up.

"Huh? Who said that?" Miss Faragodna asked.

"That would be me." Said Ben walking up to the screen.

"Miss F, this is Ben Tennyson. Said Bloom. He's the one who transforms into the aliens who battles Hex in another world.

'Wait, so you were all those aliens? Preposterous." She said astonished.

"Believe it. But there's no time to explain. What's this school you're talking about that's under attack? Ben asked.

'The alfea school for fairies. A school girls come to in order to learn how to harness their magical abilities.

'A school for girls? Count me out. Said Ben turning his head away.

"Hey, who is this charmcaster girl anyway?" Asked Layla.

"She's Hex's little niece and apprentice. Said Ben. Yet she double-crosses him whenever she has the chance. She even tried to swap bodies with me just so she could get the watch.

"Swap bodies with a 10-year old? Seriously?" Asked Musa.

"Anyway, we need you girls to come to alfea straight away! Said Miss Faragodna.

'Don't worry Miss F, we're on our way!" Said Bloom as the communication was cut.

'So, where is this school anyways?" Asked Ben.

"It's in the Magic Dimmension. Where all Magic originates from. Said Techna.

"We would take you, but the barrier around the school prevents those without magical powers to enter. Said Stella.

"Well, guess I'm stuck here then." Said Ben non-cholantly.

"Don't worry, we'll be back soon." Said Stella as she and the others had prepared to leave.

"Now, why am I finding it difficult to believe that?" Ben muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Stella asked.

"Oh nothing. Enjoy your trip." Ben answered. As Stella had removed a ring off her finger, in a veil of yellow light it had transformed into a long blue staff with the design of a sun at the top. As the top of the staff lit up, the girls were consumed in a blinding light and seconds later, disappeared without a trace.

_And so, ben is left behind while the girls go to the magical dimension to defend the alfea school. But….was it really wise for ben to stay behind? And what exactly will be waiting for the girls upon their arrival back into the magical dimension?_

_Next time:_

_**Chapter 5: Getting Schooled. The DragonWind Emerges!**_


End file.
